


Dismissal

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles went to Seattle and he found someone that he should know but doesn't, because for once Derek Hale is happy. What follows is a whirlwind of everything that Stiles wants and a few things that he doesn't but he embraces.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 16
Kudos: 392
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #398: Dismissal





	Dismissal

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 5 (2012) Forward  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles looked at the paperwork that his father handed him. He swallowed as he realized that it was the paperwork needed to take online schooling for the rest of his high school years. He knew what he wanted to do, and this was going to help a lot with everything. Stiles nodded his head and looked over it. It was pretty straight forward, and his father had already signed and dated it.

"Between the Nogitsune and Donovan, Stiles, you need to get away from here. I know that you worry about me, but Peter's here."

Stiles looked up and saw that Peter was hanging back in the doorway's shadows between the living and dining room.

"He's..."

"I got him out of Eichen. I never planned on letting him stay there long term. He was there long enough to make everyone calm down, and then I worked up a transfer to somewhere else. They couldn't fight it, considering that he was there under false terms. A few of Chris' friends helped us. He's been living in a small loft in Beacon City. I knew that you would never leave if I was here alone with what was going on, but Stiles, you need to leave. Peter will protect me."

"I will."

Stiles looked at the Hale that he trusted the least but also knew that Peter would do anything for Pack. He had avenged his Pack and made sure that he was able to. Stiles nodded his head, and he wrapped his arms around his father.

"Where am I going?" Stiles asked when he pulled back.

"You can go anywhere. Peter bought you a new laptop so that you don't have to worry about it not being up to doing schoolwork online and digital copies of your books, so you don't have to lug them around with you. You are already eighteen, so that's not a big issue."

"Yes, but where do you want me to go?" Stiles asked.

"I would prefer it if you went to Seattle to start."

"Seattle? To start?" Stiles asked.

Peter stepped up to them, and he laid his hand over the scar on Stiles' back. Well, it wasn't a scar yet; it was still healing, but it was going to be one, and it would match the one on his other side as evidence of being taken over by the Nogitsune. Stiles agreed that he needed to get away from Beacon Hills for his own sanity and health. There was even a part that was for his father's health as well. It would be better if they were both gone, but his father was going to leave Beacon Hills when he was retired and not a day before. He had promised Stiles' mother that he would protect it, and now Stiles wondered if his mother had known more than she let on about what happened around here. A lot of her ramblings were a little less crazy with what he knew.

"What if I wanted to go to New York?" Stiles asked.

Noah made a little noise that wasn't unhappy, but it wasn't happy either.

"I think that Seattle would be better first, and then you can go where you want when you graduate high school. You have to graduate, and then you can go to New York."

"Who is in New York?" Peter asked.

"Stiles' maternal Aunt. Stiles keeps in contact with her over text and a few other ways. She's not set foot here since Claudia died. She told us that she would never unless her work brought her here."

"What does she do?"

"She and her husband run a private security firm. They take cases every once in a while that takes them all over the country. Sometimes Dad and I would meet her randomly on this side of the country for a Mets game."

"Ah, that's where your love of the team came from."

"It was Mom's team; I think that Auntie only goes because of us. I guess Mom was a pretty big follower of them."

"I see." Peter was smiling, though. He seemed a lot calmer than he should be given everything that had happened to him.

"So everything with the whole almost shooting Peter was staged?" Stiles asked.

"It's a thought crime, Stiles. Just because he wanted to kill all of the supernaturals when he was in pain and crazy doesn't mean that someone else doing it because he made an off-handed comment. It's not like he pushed Meredith into it. She was just as off her rocker. How did you know all of that?" Noah asked.

"Lydia told me. I wasn't that happy with her after it all. So when you clean out my room, just ignore the stuff on breaking into Eichen, yeah?"

"I will not ignore it. I'll keep it just in case I need to break in there for anything. I have Peter, and I have Parrish. I'll be safe as I can be in this crazy town, Stiles. I want you safe, and right now, this place is not safe."

Stiles nodded his head. He hugged his father again. He was going to need a few days to get ready. He had a lot to plan out and pack.

"Peter's got a place for you to stay, and tomorrow I'm taking the Jeep in to get it up and running enough to get you to Seattle and then wherever you want from there. You need anything for the Jeep call, and Peter will transfer money."

"Why?" Stiles asked as he looked at Peter.

"You are in this because of the Hales. It started before I went crazy and bit Scott, but that's all part of it."

Stiles knew that there was more than that. Peter and his father were standing close together, and Stiles wondered just what was going on between them. He didn't care. Peter had changed after he had woke up. He had worked with Stiles and his father to take down Kate before she had gotten her hands on anything that would help her in her quest to control her more animal side. He was glad about that and that they hadn't had to deal with her or the things she had muscle. The Calaveras had been very happy to have her dead as well since she escaped on their watch. Stiles still didn't understand how the Calaveras would think that she would follow that part of the code when she didn't follow any of the others.

"So, Seattle, huh? You two want me there pretty hardcore, so something is up about that, but I'll go along with it for now."

* * *

"I don't understand why you would draw in more Hunters to Beacon Hills," Scott said.

Derek laughed to himself as he listened. He looked at Robbie Gajos and nodded toward where the Beacon Hills Pack was settled in and fighting.

"What kind of protection?" Robbie asked.

"None, this is my loft, and even Deaton can't bypass the stuff I have on it. I had a friend come into Beacon Hills five years ago and make sure that my loft would always allow Hales and those who call them friends inside."

"And these guys?"

"I made a few holes as well. If they call themselves part of the McCall Pack, they can get through. Stiles thought it up, but he wasn't the one who placed it, for obvious reasons."

"Yeah. So they can't hear us, and no one felt us coming in, right?"

"Peter did. Maybe Noah."

"Ah, the father in law," Robbie said with a laugh and shoved at Derek. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Derek started to strip down to nothing, and he shifted into his wolf form. It took a few seconds of his mind to let him relax into the form and not be on edge. He didn't want to be in Beacon Hills, but Chris had called for the Gajos family's help, and Celeste had sent them. Though, not even Chris knew who the Gajos Heir was.

"Lydia had worked with the Matriarch's son before. He's a good man," Chris said.

"A good wolf, you mean," Lydia said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Oh, my God!" Lydia nearly yelled. Or at least it sounded that way to Derek's ears. "Do you ever listen? You do remember when I was at MIT, and I kept nearly screaming? Chris asked for help, and I met with Robbie Gajos. His mother is the Matriarch, and his father his a werewolf."

"A hunting family who marries werewolves?"

"Scott, the Argents are the only ones who kept that. It was part of their code and branched out into others here in the Americas. The Gajos clan is just as old, and their hunting parties are made up of humans and supernaturals. The Gajos Heir is human, and he's mated to a born wolf. His mother is not the Matriarch, but little is known about them, really." Chris' tone was a little hesitant.

Derek nodded his head, and Robbie knocked on the door.

Chris was the one to open the door. He looked at Robbie and then down at Derek. His eyes didn't show any recognition, so Derek was happy about that.

"Robbie, I was expecting Mieczysław," Chris said.

"He's here. He's checking around for people listening in and the like. He'll join us when he's ready."

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

"My name is Robbie Gajos, and this is Mieczysław's mate. You are Scott McCall?"

"Yes," Scott said.

Derek growled as Scott came close. He backed off and looked at Derek.

"Why did he growl at me?" Scott asked.

"You are an unknown werewolf approaching another without asking, he's just trying to make sure that Mieczysław does make us fight to prove who is the better werewolf." Robbie looked at Peter, who was hanging in the back of the room. He reached down and pet Derek on the head.

Derek heard the earwig's crackle in Robbie's ear, which meant that Stiles was listening in.

"What was that?"

"Comms device. Mieczysław is listening in to us," Robbie said.

Noah clicked his tongue, and Derek glared at him but trotted over to him. He let himself be pet and then settled into a sitting position between Peter's legs. Everyone in the Pack was looking at him.

"You know Peter?" Scott asked.

"Yes, the Hale family is well known to us. As is Peter's mate. Noah, how are you doing?"

"Will be better when this Demon is gone from Beacon County. So, where is Mieczysław?"

"You know that he takes his time."

Scott looked at Chris, who looked just as shocked. Scott was looking more and more pissed off, and it was kind of comical to Derek. He laughed when the door opened again, and this time it was Cora who came in.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded.

"Wow, okay. This is my home, too asshole."

Stiles chuckled from behind her. He was wearing his red cloak that obscured his face, much like the Unspeakables in Harry Potter. Derek figured that one day someone would actually mention what it was from, and then they would be dealing with a very excited Stiles who couldn't stop flailing around because of it.

"Mieczysław Gajos?" Chris asked as he stepped to be between the McCall Pack and Stiles.

"Yes, Christopher," Stiles said. His tone was almost exactly like Peter's when he said his name, and Derek couldn't help but laugh. He got up and trotted over to where Stiles was. Rubbing face against his hand and then moving around behind him, nudging him forward. He settled in on Stiles' other side, looking at Scott, who was just staring at

"Kind of reminds me of the Emperor's Royal Guard," one of the Pack members said.

Stiles laughed and squatted down to nuzzle in at the side of Derek's face. "Be good, Cujo."

Derek nipped at Stiles' hand as it trailed away.

"I think that we are the butt of a joke," Lydia said.

"I get that feeling as well," Malia said. She narrowed her eyes at Derek, and then they widened. "Fucking hell."

"Malia?" Scott asked. He turned to his wife and looked at her.

Derek noticed that she was pregnant, only a few months along, but her smell was diffused.

"He's an Alpha," Malia said.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"The wolf. He's an Alpha."

"Yes, He's the Alpha of the Gajos Pack." Robbie stepped up to stand beside Stiles.

"Not you?" Chris asked.

"I never wanted to be the head of the family, in either capacity. When Mieczysław came into our lives with his wolf mate, it was decided that he would take my father's Alpha power when he was ready to pass it down. It happened this past summer."

"So I have a question," Stiles said.

"Go ahead," Chris said when Scott didn't step up to answer Stiles in any fashion.

"Who here has bypassed on killing threats in their territory?"

"What?" Chris asked.

"The Demon is already dispatched. I killed it three hours ago when I got into town. That Demon only manifests when someone in power keeps on letting threats go, and the Demon gets stronger the more it happens. I would say that the Demon has been lurking in Beacons Hills since the fall of 2011."

"Alpha Pack," Lydia muttered.

Scott turned his head and growled at her.

"Ah, the Alpha Pack. Deucalion was a massive thorn in the side of the town back then. Killed two of Derek Hale's Betas and then was allowed to move around at his will."

"He's never caused trouble since."

"No, he has, but it wasn't here. He tried to build a new Pack, and it failed when the Pack fought to the death," Robbie said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"My mother, Celeste Gajos, ended up being the one to kill him when he tried again."

"No, he said he was better. Giving him his eyesight back made him better."

"No, it didn't," Stiles said as he stepped up to stand in front of Scott. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of Scott's head, and Scott dropped to the ground and started to seize.

Chris drew a gun and pointed it at Stiles' head only for Noah to lift up his and press it to the back of Chris' head.

Robbie and Derek didn't move, but Cora moved to sit beside Peter.

"What the hell is going on?" Lydia asked.

"Argent, I would remove that gun from my son's head if I were you." Noah's tone was like ice, and even Derek was scared of it.

Chris moved his finger off of the trigger and let it fall to where the trigger guard was the only thing touching him. Peter stepped up and took the gun away.

Derek had enough of the game that Stiles wanted to play, and he shifted. He slapped Scott on the face, and he jerked up with a gasping breath. Derek wasn't sure what everyone was shocked about more. Derek being the wolf or Stiles, flipping back his hood and looking at all of them.

Liam was the first to recover, and he acted like he was going to charge at Stiles. Derek caught him and put him on the ground and held him by his neck down there.

"The next person who makes an aggressive move will find out exactly how little my father cares about shooting someone. I did not hurt Scott. The Demon was gone, but he was still attached to Scott."

"It was a vengeance Demon?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Someone cursed Scott without knowing it. Probably a victim of Deucalion or someone else that he had let go that has caused issues elsewhere. Have violent but not deadly crimes been up in the area?"

"Yes," Noah answered.

"It's been feeding on that, and then someone nearly died, and the Demon wanted more of that."

"How is this possible?" Lydia asked as she looked at Stiles.

"And what's with the name Mieczysław?" someone else called out.

Stiles looked at the person, and Derek was pretty sure it was Mason or Corey who had said it.

"It's my birth name. Named so for my grandfather. It's why I go by Stiles. The Demon and it's presence are gone. You don't need to worry about that. I'll give Chris, Peter, and Dad a list of things to look for in case the Demon is not fully gone. Robbie, quit making moon eyes at Lydia, and let's go."

Derek nodded his head and reached out to Stiles and grabbed his cloak. He slipped it around his body, and the warmth of Stiles' body filled him. He smiled as he watched Cora, Peter, Robbie, and Noah slip closer to the door. Derek waited for Stiles to head that way before he stepped behind him.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, but they all kept on moving.

Derek wasn't shocked when the loft door shut and kept all of them inside. He just followed behind Stiles until they were safely in their vehicles. Derek looked up to see Scott screaming as he beat on the window, trying to get their attention. It was quite comical.

* * *

"Oh, my God!" Stiles yelled as he looked around the graveyard. Then he stopped and spun around to look at Derek.

Derek just raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles nodded toward a tree. Derek nodded back. He knew that someone from the Pack had been following them since they had left Noah's house. It wasn't like he was stupid. He could smell Liam from a mile away. It wasn't like he was trying to actually keep away from Derek.

"Liam, you might as well come out. I know you've been following us since the house," Stiles yelled.

Liam came out from the shadows, and he looked scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Derek isn't going to hurt you."

"I know." Liam was looking at Stiles like the Pack used to look at Talia. Derek wondered if Stiles was more than one wolf's anchor. He looked around like he was scared.

"No one else is anywhere near here," Derek promised.

"Lydia told him what the Demon was, and he refused to believe it. Chris hasn't done much research into Demons, so he asked Chris to find other help to deal with whatever this was. He was pissed that Chris called for a Hunter to come. He's really pissed right now that you are the Hunter. He's demanding that Chris tell you to leave. Chris is refusing to do that. He doesn't want to piss off your Aunt."

"No one wants to piss off Celeste. Is that why you are here?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia wants out of here. I want out of here." Liam looked at Derek.

"We leave in three days. It'll take that long to make the spell that will alert me to anything that leaves McCall Pack territory with ill intentions. Once we can get enough evidence, we can make sure that Scott's not a threat to anyone."

"Really? Scott said that no one controls him."

"When the Hale Pack was killed, so wasn't the governing body for North America. My Uncle Kaïs is working on building that backup. As a former Alpha, people listen to him better. Once that's in place, we have the right to strip even a True Alpha of their power."

"Scott pissed you wouldn't even talk to him. He says that you are dark, you've been dark since you murdered Donovan." Liam looked away from Stiles.

Even Derek didn't need his nose to smell the misery there.

"Anyone who wants to join Derek's Pack needs to meet up at the station tomorrow. Can you get them to go there?"

"It's just gonna be me, Lydia, Parrish, Mason, Corey."

"Yeah, you and Mason are a unit, huh? Dad will protect you all. We have a few rooms that you can be trapped inside, but it also means they can't get in. You can be in protective custody."

"Peter's never been a part of Scott's Pack, has he?"

"No, and a werewolf who knew what was going on would have known. His Anchor was me for a while. Derek likes to joke that all of the Hales made me their anchor, but as Peter fell in love with Dad, Dad became his anchor. He's never needed a Pack like most would. He's got his connections to Cora and Derek and then later on Kaïs. When Kaïs passed everything over, Peter became strong again. Derek wasn't an Alpha long enough for his to recover after his death."

"You'll protect us?" Liam asked.

"With my life," Stiles promised.

* * *

Derek looked at where Peter was sitting with his feet propped up on Parrish's desk. He was pretty sure if Peter could have got away with it, he would have popcorn in hand. Word was that Scott was on his way to this end of town, and he looked pissed off. The part of Scott's Pack that had defected was hidden away in the station's basement area, and Stiles was with them. Lydia was down there even though she wanted to be where Parrish was.

"You!" Scott declared as soon as he got inside. Most of the deputies were not there at the moment, out on patrol. The ones that were left were the ones that knew about the Hellmouth that Beacon Hills was.

"Me?" Derek asked.

"You are stealing my Pack!" Scott ran full-on into the barrier that was trapping Derek and Peter on this station's side.

Scott looked down in shock to see the Mountain Ash powder that made up the barrier. He looked at Derek like he was betrayed that Derek could protect himself from him.

"You can't steal a person," Peter pointed out.

"I did nothing. They came to me, Scott."

"You probably seduced them again!" Scott said.

Derek didn't let himself flinch at that. He knew the mistakes he had made with his first three Betas. Jackson had a whole host of other issues, but he was good now. Settled into life with his partner. Isaac was happy as well, living his life in London in the same building as Jackson. Celeste had found good Packs for them, and then Isaac had ended up wanting to be where Jackson was, even if Ethan was with him. That relationship still boggled Derek's mind. He wasn't sure that he wanted to understand it, but they were good together, and that was all that mattered.

"They came to me, and I didn't seduce them." Derek looked to see Chris entering the station. He was kitted out for a fight, and Derek wondered if he really understood what was going to happen here. He stepped around Scott, though, and walked over to where Peter was. Noah was out of his office now, and the three of them looked a little too comfortable being that close to each other. Derek looked up at the security camera that he knew Stiles was watching on, and he raised an eyebrow.

Derek looked at Noah with the same look. Noah just grinned at him. He had spent too much time around Peter.

"LOOK AT ME!" Scott yelled.

Derek didn't look away from Peter until he was ready to. He could see that Scott was getting pissed off. Derek wondered if his anchor was still a dead girl. It could also be Malia or the baby she was carrying. Derek was glad that Stiles had never taken Malia up on the pull he felt toward her. He told Derek it was tainted by his time in Eichen with her, and he didn't trust that it wasn't something that Nogistune had left inside of him. Derek wondered if it was part of why Scott went after her, thinking that he was infringing on what Scott assumed was Stiles' love for when he came back.

"How could you take Stiles as your mate? He's damaged."

"Damaged? How?" Derek asked.

"He killed someone."

"Actually, he didn't," Chris said.

Scott turned to look at Chris.

"Not in the way you are thinking. Yes, Donovan died because of an accident, but Donovan was already going to die anyway. He wasn't going to be allowed to live with how he was acting. Theo would have killed him. He was at risk of causing issues. Donovan was turned into a Chimera for a reason, Scott, and that was to get rid of Stiles. Stiles was the only one that didn't trust Theo. Just like he didn't trust everyone else who ended up turning on you. No one listened to him."

"Why, Stiles?"

"Because he was the brains behind a lot of figuring things out," Peter said.

Scott looked at him and growled. Derek stepped so that Scott couldn't look at him. "Move out of the way, Derek. I will deal with my Beta."

"He's not your Beta, and he hasn't been. As soon as I got Kaïs's Alpha Spark, Peter submitted to me. He's been my Beta this entire time."

"You've had someone in my territory?"

"He's a Hale. It was ours before yours, and you never actually officially claimed it. So there is no reason for any werewolf or other supernatural to tell you when they are coming across."

Scott looked shocked as hell.

Derek wondered what exactly Deaton was and wasn't sharing with him when it came to things like this. It probably worked for him. Scott, in the dark, meant that Scott had to rely on him.

"How do I claim the land?" Scott asked.

Derek snorted. He looked back at Peter, and Peter shrugged. Anyone else would have thought that it meant that Peter didn't care if Scott did, but that wasn't what it meant at all.

"Well, it's actually kind of hard for you to do."

"Why?" Scott demanded.

"The first thing that an Alpha must do is promise to protect the land. And the first thing it involved is killing all threats, not just turning them away."

"That's horrible."

"All you do is turn those threats into other areas, Scott. It's like Noah here picking up a murder and dropping them in another county. That's not part of his job."

"I've never had to kill before," Scott said.

"No, you've had others. You didn't even help try and kill me. You let Deucalion go even though he was why Erica and Boyd were killed."

"I didn't kill Stiles," Scott said.

"Which is good considering we all knew that someone else was using his body against him. You let Jennifer go." Derek was done with that kind of shit. 

"She never caused any issues here again."

"That's because I killed her," Peter said. 

Scott's mouth fell open. 

"We are leaving later tonight. We won't be back unless help is called for," Derek said.

"You are not leaving with my Betas," Scott said.

"If you could feel any bond to them, you would know that they became my Betas hours ago. Their bonds to you were so weak. Peter will be staying, though, and he'll help with anything that you need help with. He lives with Noah, so there is no reason for you and him to cross paths outside of public spaces. I'm sure that he'll smell you and run the other direction anyway."

"How can you trust him?" Scott asked.

"Easy, he doesn't go crazy when he has an Alpha. I mean, look at what he didn't do when he was with me when I was an Alpha the first time. It was only after that he went nuts again. Though he did help us get rid of Kate because of the bonds, he still held toward Cora and me. So he's not fully crazy. He's not done a thing since he started to get friendly with Noah."

Scott looked like his mind was blown. 

"Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Where is Stiles?" 

"Not here," Derek answered.

"I demand that he talk to me."

"And yet, he's not going to."

Scott yelled at them, and Derek just looked at him. Derek crossed his arms and stood at mock parade rest as he just glared at Scott. 

It took ten minutes for Scott to finally leave. Derek wasn't sure it was just stubbornness that had him stay that long or thought that Stiles would finally just come running. Derek shook his head before looking a the camera and nodding. 

It was five minutes before Stiles and his group made their way up to the bullpen. Lydia went right for Parrish and let herself be wrapped in his arms. Derek knew that it was going to take a while to get the group settled down. 

"So, we need to get the house in Beacon City opened up," Stiles said.

"House?" Noah asked.

"Yes, what he said." Peter looked at Derek for that one. 

"It was bought by Celeste about two years ago. She only told us about it when we were headed to Beacon Hills. We've got too many new people, and I don't want to pack up and run around the country. Robbie." Stiles looked at Robbie, who was behind him. 

Derek hadn't even seen him come up. 

"Mom bought it so that if something happened to Uncle Noah, we could all move here to take care of things. It wasn't needed, and she said she bought it two years ago, but that was a lie. It was bought for the first time just after Aunt Claudia died. Then it's changed hands between companies that Mom and Dad owns three times. The newest was two years ago."

Derek laughed as that sounded like something that she would do. He loved Celeste like she was his own Aunt. She was ruthless when she needed to be. Peter was half in love with her, even if it was mostly a very platonic love. She scented every single wolf with little issue, and Derek had been shocked by how she did it even to humans. 

Stiles had taken to being around her like a duck to water. Derek hadn't liked it until he realized that the easy affection between Celeste, Kais, and Stiles was open to him as well. It hadn't taken long for Derek to allow things that he hadn't allowed since his family had been alive. Even Peter had kept himself separate from that kind of affection. 

Then Peter had come up for a visit to Seattle, and Derek had scented him. That night, Peter had ended up sleeping in the same bed as Derek and Stiles. Nothing had happened, but until Peter had left, the bed hadn't been empty.

Stiles had ended up sleeping platonically in Derek's bed as soon as he had arrived in Seattle to live with Derek and finish out his last year of high school. He had ended up staying there for college as well, and that was when Celeste had entered their lives. Before that point, Stiles talked to his Aunt in New York all of the time. She was a voice on the phone and then she came for a visit and Derek knew Kais on sight. Uncle K and Kais Gajos were the same person, and it took a long time to put that into his head. 

Derek found a family with Stiles' family, and he wasn't going to trade that in for anything. Beacon Hills would one day become his home again, but only after Stiles was ready to settle. Right now, he was a wanderer, and Derek was happy to follow him around anywhere that he went to help people. 

Their family was more than happy to see them when they had time. They could make their base Beacon City and go from there. He would like to be down and not in Seattle anymore. He hated the rain there, and while the city had a lot of good memories in the house that Derek owned there. It was where Derek had fallen in love with Stiles. It was where Stiles had fallen in love with Stiles. It would make a nice vacation spot, but Beacon Hills would always be his home, and he was happy to be close to home again.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
